deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Morty Smith
Morty Smith 'is a protagonist from the Cartoon Network animated series, ''Rick and Morty. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Butters Stotch vs Morty Smith * Dipper Pines VS Morty Smith * Steven Universe VS Morty Smith * Red (Pokémon) vs Rick Sanchez (Pocket Mortys) (Abandoned) * Marco Diaz vs. Morty Smith With Rick Sanchez * '''Rick and Morty vs Bill Cipher (Completed) * Rick and Morty vs Mordecai and Rigby * Rick and Morty vs Star and Marco * Rick and Morty vs Stewie and Brian (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Dan Hibiki * Lincoln Loud * Stan Marsh * Chris Griffin * Steve Smith * Bart Simpson * Gromit * Ginger History Not much has been shown about Morty's past but it has been shown that Rick knew Morty when he was only a baby. When Morty was a baby Jerry said that he filled Morty with his own insecurity which made him the way he is now. Death Battle Info * Full Name: Mortimer "Morty" Smith * Aliases: None * First appearance: Pilot (December 2, 2013) * Age: 14 * Occupation: Student * Likes: Jessica, (Safe) Adventures, his family. Powers and Abilities: * Can inexplicably turn into a car. * Can run away from giant monsters. * Armor Suit: Shoots lasers and lets him fly. * Giant arm: can only be accessed by Rick Feats: * Has managed to survive his adventures with Rick. * Beat up King Jellybean * Has great aim. (When he shot at the bug creatures in the first episode.) * One time lead an adventure. * Killed a bunch of the animal/human people during the purge on that planet with the Armor Suit. * Killed a lot of people with his giant arm that he had for a while. * Can dodge bullets with relative ease. * Learned how to drive the ship Rick has. * Was able to figure out who was a parasite and who wasn't. * Killed Fart with the Anti-Matter gun. * held down tiny Rick * ran from conroy the robot *Has traveled with Rick through out the universe and the multiverse on multiple adventures *Survived an encounter with a Freddy Krueger knock- off with Rick * Survived being shrunken and thrown into an amusement park inside a homeless man's body filled with rampant dangerous monstrous diseases and escaped *Beat the crap out of King Jelly Bean by himself * Managed to calm down his raging Gazorpian son and stop his rampage * Was the "One true Morty" of prophecy and helped an army of himself from alternate universes rise up against an evil version of Rick and his forces to rescue Rick himself *Killed a rather skilled assassin by crashing Rick's space ship onto him and rescued his target "Fart" (A sentient mind reading gas cloud) * Killed "Fart" before he could wipe out all carbon based life in the universe *Helped Rick kill a bunch of shape shifting memory altering parasites and was the first to figure out how they worked (even before Rick himself) * Killed numerous murderous civilians during a brutal purging festival * Gained a giant muscular super strong arm and utterly destroyed numerous large bulky mutant warriors in the "Blood Dome" * Killed the Simpsons by accident by crashing Rick's ship into them *Became a rather successful stock broker after his "Toxic Side" was extracted from him Weapons * anti matter gun * krootabulan sword * shotgun * laser gun * laser rifle * portal gun * Rick’s ship * jet pack * Death crystal Faults * Isn't very smart. * Kind of a coward. * Sometimes goes against Rick's plans which can sometimes cause problems. Gallery 7C3A4CA0-3450-484A-9C70-44BFF50BFBCF.jpeg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Rick and Morty characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sidekicks Category:Space explorers Category:Teenagers Category:Time Travelers Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Younger Combatants